


He hit me ((And it felt like a kiss))

by mikilovesbands



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pet Play, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, collaring, knee high socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikilovesbands/pseuds/mikilovesbands
Summary: A little one shot that I came up with while listening to the song he hit me (and it felt like a kiss) by Nicole Dollanganger





	He hit me ((And it felt like a kiss))

I rocked nervously on my heels as I looked myself over in the mirror once more. I casted a backward glance at the alarm clock. It was going on 6pm, meaning Jumin would be home any minute. I took a shaky breath and turned my attention back to the mirror, fiddling with the bottom of Jumin’s shirt that I was wearing. My heart froze as I heard the elevator ding announcing it’s and Jumin’s arrival.  
“You got this.” I mumbled to myself before I slowly made my way into the hallway. I could hear Jumin moving around in the living room. I stood at the end of the hall, mentally preparing myself to go out there. I was nowhere near shy around Jumin, but I wasn’t sure if he would be pleased with your current appearance or if he would find it an announce. Before you could think about the situation Jumin called out my name. I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I had been holding and stepped out from around the corner revealing myself to Jumin.  
“Yes?” I called out confidently, causing Jumin to turn those beautiful steel grey eyes towards me. His eyes widened in surprise at first, but soon a look of lust replaced it. He licked his lips as he studied my appearance. He quickly moved his eyes down my body, then slowly he worked his way up. He took in the black thigh high socks that clung to my legs, he bit his lip letting out a low groan as he noticed the tail that dangled from under his favorite shirt. He took in the collar he gave you and the cat ears that had matched the tail.  
Jumin sat down on the couch, not taking his gray eyes from mine. He raised a hand and using one finger gestured for me to come towards him. I had taken one step towards him before he stopped me.  
“Crawl to me.” He stated, his voice deepening with lust. I could feel myself growing wet with his words, knowing what was to come next. I carefully dropped onto all fours and began to slowly make my way towards him, I could feel his eyes watching the sway of my hips.  
I could tell he was getting frustrated by how long I was taking, but I was rather enjoying knowing that I had his full attention. Too soon for my liking I found myself kneeling in between Jumin’s legs. His hand gently cupped the side of my face as he studied me.  
“I think you need to be punished.” He stated, dominance shining in his eyes. I bit my lip in excitement. “Wearing my clothes without permission, seducing me…” His voice trailed off as he used his thumb to pull my lip from between my teeth. “Teasing me.” He continued. He gently applied pressure under my chin, causing me to look up as he leaned down placing a kiss on my lips.  
“What if I had brought over company, what would you have done then? Your behavior was unacceptable.” He mumbled against my lips. I let out a low whine at his words. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me over one of his knees, pulling the shirt up so my ass was exposed to him. He let out a low hum of approval as he noted I wasn’t wearing underwear. He gently ran his hand down my ass, grasping my tail and giving it a slight tug. I couldn’t help the low moan that escaped from between my lips.  
“Did you put that in yourself?” He mumbled, he wouldn’t admit it but he was impressed. Usually I was very against the use of the butt plug unless he was the one who inserted it into me. I nodded, proud of myself.   
“Yes sir.” I purred, casting a glance over my shoulder at him.   
“Good girl.” He said before slapping my upper thigh, causing me to cry out. He leaned down and placed a kiss right on the top of my head before whispering, “But not good enough.” He brought his hand down again, this time on my lower ass cheeks. I lurched forward with a moan at the contact. I knew the spot would be red and would possibly be bruised tomorrow.  
“Stay in place Kitten or you’ll get twice as many.” He warned before bringing his hand down on the other cheek. I placed my hands over my mouth in an attempt to keep me from calling out. My eyes squeezed shut as he placed the next hit. I could feel yourself getting wet with each smack. Suddenly Jumin stopped.   
“Stand up.” He commanded. I quickly followed his orders, standing between his legs. With him sitting, my breast hung directly in his face. He looked up at me and smiled.  
“What do you say?” He asked. I jutted out your lip in a pout and gave him puppy eyes. I hated when he made me say it. With a growl he pulled me back over his lap, delivering a few more quick harsh slaps to my ass, before making me stand again.  
“What do we say?” He asked again through gritted teeth. I lowered my gaze before saying, “Thank you Master.” Jumin hummed in approval.  
“That wasn’t so hard was it?” I could hear the triumph in his voice. I bit my lip and shook your head no. “Now, for taking your punishment so well, how about I fuck you?” My pussy clenched at his words.  
“Yes please Master Jumin.” I stated. He grinned and grabbed my arm, pulling me onto the couch with him. He somehow, moved so that I lay under him. He quickly unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing and pushed it from my shoulders, leaving me in only in knee high socks, my collar, ears, and tail. He ran his hands down the side of my body, placing kisses along my neck before biting down sucking. He pulled off with a loud pop and studied his work. He hummed in approval before moving to place more hickeys along my neck and breasts.  
I moaned loudly and arched my back so my body was pressed more firmly against his. I hadn’t even noticed him unbuckling his pants. He pushed them and his boxers down in one swift movement. I gasped as he grinded his sex against mine, the head of his dick pressing against my clit in the most teasing and delectable way.  
“Please Jumin.” My voice sounded foreign to me. No way I sounded that desperate. He chuckled and I could feel his chest rumble with the delicious sound.  
“Please Jumin what?” He whispered in my ear. His voice low and husky. I licked my lips, slowly tangling my hands in his hair and bucking your hips. Jumin firmly grasped my hips, holding me in place. “Please Jumin what?” He asked again, moving one hand up to play with my nipple. I took a deep shaky breath and his tongue darted out to lick the nipple he wasn’t rolling between his finger.  
“Please fuck me Jumin.” My voice broke at his name.  
“Anything for you Kitten.” He chuckled as he shoved into me hard. My legs automatically wrapped around his hips. He groaned, thrusting into me quickly and hard. He slid a hand between our bodies and began to rub my clit in circles. A loud moan escaped my lips as I bucked my hips up to meet his.  
“Such a good girl.” He mumbled breathlessly as he pounded into me. I placed my hands onto Jumin’s shoulders, digging my nails into his shoulders. My back arched as he placed his lips around my nipple. I could feel the familiar stirring in my stomach.  
“Jumin…” I whinned. He looked up at me and smirked around my nipple. He began to rub my clit more harshly.  
“I know kitten.” He whispered. “It’s okay. Cum for me.” I let out a low mew out as words, my face burning bright red. He harshly bit down on my collar bone, pushing me over the edge. Moaning loudly, I dragged my nails into his back. I felt myself tighten around him and in a few more thrusts Jumin grunted as he found his release.  
His thrusts slowed down before he stopped entirely. He collapsed against me and I ran my fingers through his hair.   
“I love you (y/n).” He mumbled against my chest.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
